Kani Lol
by Kateera
Summary: Mola Ram is one of the coolest bad guys ever! Did he have a life before Kali
1. Silly Girls with Cute Monkies

In case no one remembers the names of the characters in IJATTOD here is a run down. Spielberg and Lucas's Characters Mola Ram: The bad guy who ripped the hearts out of sacrifices Chattar Lol: The right hand man to the young Maharajah Indiana Jones: If you don't know who he is then you shouldn't read this Willie: A singer with a bad case of screaming Short Round: Indiana's small sidekick and friend There will be very little of Indiana and Short Round and Willie in this story but they do come in at the end. My Characters Kani Lol: Chattar's mischievous daughter Lani: A rescued monkey who almost became food Disclaimer: I only own the unfamiliar characters. Everything and everybody else is the property of the genius of Stephen Spielberg and George Lucas.

Living Dangerously  
By Kateera  
Crawling certainly wasn't the best way to live your life but it had its distinct advantages, like when your father was looking to punish you for the latest escape from the palace menagerie. Kani didn't think it very prudent to let her height get in the way of an unnoticed departure so hiding the small creature under her arms she ducked into a small opening which led to the multitude of secret passage ways throughout Pankot palace. Sneaking into the catacombs she found a large empty amphitheatre and sighed in relief. Kani bent towards her new friend. The creatures small paws were shaking with fear and her small squeaks echoed in the empty spaces. The room wasn't lit but an eerie glow was coming from the center. Placing the monkey friend on her shoulder, Kani went over to investigate the phenomenon. It was a red light that glowed with intense heat and as she got closer sweat seemed to stream down her back into her shoes. She looked down into the small opening to see a swirling pit of fire and molten lava. Recoiling in horror Kani ran out of the area and into a recently hidden tunnel. Crunching and slipping her way down the tunnel she burst out into the feast area. The whole table turned to look at the young girl who had emerged seemingly from nowhere.  
"Greetings honored ones. My pet had escaped and I was chasing her and not watching where my monkey led me. Excuse my intrusion," Kani said plainly.She thought it wise not to act suspicious.  
The Maharajah smiled beneath his napkin and looked to his newly appointed advisor with amused eyes.  
Mola Ram stood up and beckoned her forward. Wincing inwardly at the upcoming beating she slowly made her way toward the tall man.  
"Kani Lol I presume?"  
Kani nodded as she thought,  
"He knows who I am. Now they will call my father and he will receive instructions to keep me under lock and key so that I do not disturb them again. Then I will be forced to wash feast dishes for three weeks while my father tries to repair his declining image in the palace."  
She had gone through this with the other advisors before and this one would be no different.  
He bent down and leaned close to her ear, "Kani, I think we can overlook this one little accident. I have heard of your pranks little one but I think they should stop now. You are thirteen and no longer a child. I believe your father would punish you if he heard of your recent explorations into the castle catacombs. I don't think he needs to hear about this one so long as you try to behave yourself."  
Kani nodded solemnly as he said this. He smelled like cinnamon and another odor she didn't know. He seemed nice. She looked over at the Maharajah and bowed. He smiled at Kani and The Advisor patted her on the shoulder, "By the way Kani, if you come to the third room on the second floor I will supply you with a cage to keep your monkey in so that she won't escape again."  
Kani smiled into his deep brown eyes and curtsied to show her appreciation. She had never seen anybody in this light before but his kindness and laughing mouth seemed to fill her with a squirmy and warm feeling. Bowing once again to the Maharajah she raced out of the room towards the safety of her spacious rooms. Kani clutched her new furry friend to her chest and ran until the door of her bedroom slammed behind her. Screaming with glee, she let go of the brown fuzz ball in her arms and spun around the room. Kani's room was her sanctuary. Her father had too much etiquette built into him to ever come through her bedroom door so she could hide here until his temper died down. She thought,  
I won't get in trouble because the new advisor approves of my pet and my father doesn't know about my journey through the forbidden catacombs so I am totally off the hook.  
Walking towards her bed Kani saw a new dress draped there. It was made of gold colored silk and beaded pearls. She groaned. My father gives me a new dress for every birthday in hopes that I might wear one of them someday.  
Kani picked up the dress to hang it beside the multitude of other dresses that hung in her closet gathering dust when a small piece of parchment caught her eye.  
Kani, it would please me if you would wear this to the feast tonight in honor of the new Advisor.  
Chattar Lol Kani groaned again.  
How could he ask such a thing? I never go to his parties .Boring is only the first word used to describe the festivities that take place with the adults.  
Kani sat on the bed when her little friend put her furry head on her knee and squeaked. She looked down at the sweet face and brown eyes and remembered another pair of brown eyes she had seen that day. Smiling shyly to the sweet monkey now curled around her shoulders Kani whispered,  
"I think I will go to a party tonight my love."  
Laughing at her cocked head and confused face Kani set her new pet on the bed and draped the dress across her small frame. Taking her outer garments off she stared at the thirteen year old body reflected back through the floor mirror across the room. Shaking the gold dress over her body Kani fastened it and then looked in the mirror again. She blinked to clear what she thought was a dream. Her body had seemed to grow overnight. Kani was by no means a great beauty but her tan skin, petite frame and fair face was enough cause boys to take notice of her. She needed to brush her long black hair and put on suitable shoes but after that she would take those stuck up place brats by surprise the next time she walked in the room. and maybe he would notice her as well. Kani's hair had not been combed in a while and the tangles brought her to tears but finally it was lying straight and black against her back. She found matching shoes to the dress under her draped bed and smiled at her father's predictability. He always thought of everything just in case. After her extensive grooming procedure Kani glanced at the clock and jumped from her bed. The feast was about to start! Racing out into the hallway, She pointed herself in the direction of the Throne Room, hiked up her dress and ran. Sliding through the doors Kani entered just before the Maharajah did and sighed with relief. Taking her place beside her shocked father Kani stood and faced the crowd. As she had feared there were many merchants and noblemen as well as a few British soldiers in the crowd so the talk was likely going to be about money or politics. She sighed with resignation but then glanced down towards the table's end to seek out Mola Ram. He seemed on edge and unhappy so when he glanced her way she gave him her best "I am your friend" smile that always works with the palace guards. He lifted the corners of his mouth as he continued his sweeping glance and she almost leaped to his side right then and there.  
What has gotten into me? He certainly isn't the most handsome man at court and he most definitely is not in my age group but I feel drawn to him like a bat to fresh fruit, she pondered. Kani's father whispered into her ear, "Kani, you finally followed my suggestion. Thank you. You may keep the monkey."  
"Thank you father, I am going to get a cage from Mol- I mean the Advisor so she won't escape and terrorize visitors." She said with as much of a straight face as she could hold.  
Her father went back to looking shocked and she would have to admit that making the people notice her is really fun. The Maharajah took his seat and the feast began. Kani didn't know what was with her but looking at the Pankot food always make her sick so the servants brought her a bowl of fresh fruit and she peeled her orange as everyone else peeled their beetles. Stealing another glance towards Mola Ram she saw that his food consisted of rice and vegetables. Kani sighed with longing at the forbidden food and went back to her fruit. In Pankot only the upper class or guests could order separate food and not get fruit. Looking at the baskets of fried cockroaches she decided fruit wasn't so bad. After dinner was finished it was time for the formal announcement of the new Advisor. The Maharajah stood and clapped his hands to receive everyone's attention. Kani saw everybody starting to stand up and grinned. Motioning for everyone to sit down again, he actually glanced in Kani's direction and smiled a small smile. Turning to Mola Ram he beckoned him to stand.  
Facing the gathering he spoke, "As everyone knows by now through gossip my former Advisor was killed by a guard who saw him sneaking my money out to rebellion sympathizers and shaming the Pankot Palace. Now I have a new Advisor who I am sure is loyal to the Pankot Palace. A former guard who did all of us a great service is now my right hand power. I give you Mola Ram."  
Kani cheered louder then the rest of them and now understood why he knew of her pranks. He most likely saw her commit many of them while he stood there unable to do anything. She was always nice to the guards but it didn't make teasing them any less fun. Mola Ram glanced in her direction and her smile stretched till her face threatened to crack. Kani reached up to massage her cheeks and he cracked a grin that spread all the way to his eyes and made them melt like rich chocolate. Kani gulped and tried to breathe through her fast beating heart.  
I don't know if I could ever get used to this, she thought.  
About two hours later the feast ended and I walked boldly up to Mola Ram. Tapping him on the shoulder I bowed low, "I am sorry to disturb you but I was hoping to retrieve that cage so that my monkey would no longer cause interruptions."  
He smiled at me again and my knees grew weak, "Of course my dear. Follow me." We walked out of the still crowded room and meandered our way towards his rooms. I was astonished at the difference in his attitude as we wandered farther away from people. He was laughing and telling jokes and making fun of the guests that were present.  
"Did you see that fat British guy start to sweat when the snakes and bugs began to travel around the table? He must have been so scared that he would go hungry to night. You could almost hear his stomach shrinking!"  
The pair collapsed on his door laughing and holding thier sides at the thought of the fat man's pained face.

_He is so perfect. He has the same sense of humor as me and he isn't that comfortable around a lot of people,_ Kani thought.

Kani looked up at him and he smiled sweetly before winking and grimacing in pain and doubling over in simulated agony. She laughed and stooped as if to help him up. He took her hand and a jolt went all the way to Kani's heart as he stared into her eyes with kindness and mirth. Pointing towards the bottom corner of the door he motioned for her to get the hidden key. Kani trembled with disbelief.

_He is showing we where the key is! I could come and go from his rooms whenever I wanted with that knowledge_, Kani thought with jubilant glee.

Reaching down she opened the door and grabbed the small brass key. Taking it from her, Mola twisted it into the lock and they stepped into the room. It was his bedroom. Kani stood at the doorway not daring to come closer. Walking towards the standing wardrobe in the corner, He drew a rather large cage that was plenty big enough for a monkey to stay in if someone really needed her to.  
"So what have you named her?"  
Kani blinked and then hurried to answer, "I haven't really thought about it. What do you suggest?"  
He looked around the room and spied an old text sitting open on the table. The writer was Farli Holoni.  
He smiled, "How about Loni?  
She thought for a while and nodded in consent, "Very well she will be Loni and be honored to have such a noble person her naming parent."  
She grinned mischievously and he reached as if to swat her across the head but she ducked and fell onto the bed in the process. Jumping up immediately Kani grabbed the cage and after thanking him breathlessly, ran as fast as she could in the cumbersome dress to her own bedchambers.

_I touched the bed. I can't believe I did that! He is probably never going to want to see me again, she thought with horror._

_No honest woman touches a man's bed unless she wants to-to make him her mate!_

Kani paced the room for about an hour trying to figure out why she was so upset.

"I am only a thirteen year old girl. He wouldn't take my actions as anything more than clumsiness," she finally concluded

Satisfied with her reasoning she sighed and looked at the clock beside her ornate bed. Twelve o clock and ticking was the answer to the time and Kani needed to be ready for training Loni tomorrow. Placing the cage by her bed and slipping off the dress, she climbed into bed and after praying that her actions would not turn the wonderful new advisor against her, Kani fell asleep.

Please review! I live off of them and need them to continue thinking I am making an impact.


	2. 4 Years Later Hearts are Leaping

Kani could not sew if her life depended on it. She couldn't work a needle or follow a pattern to safe her life. The sewing lessons her father insisted she go to were therefore were pointless. She wandered the halls nursing sore fingers afterwards and complaining to Loni about the unfairness of being an untalented woman. On one such occasion Kani had finally told the sewing woman that she would never be good at sewing fragile pieces of cloth together so she should stop trying. Thankfully she even saw the futility in her continued lessons so left for her village again the following morning feigning sickness. Sewing lessons were over and she was no longer held down by senseless tasks. Taking Loni from her cage Kani scampered down the hall to where the Maharajah was conducting business. Looking onto the room she saw HIM standing there. His hair was still slightly wet from the shower he took every morning and his clothes were black today. The meeting was about the rumors of bandits ambushing villagers on the roads and sticking iron rods into their skin and taking what little money they had. Kani had heard about these incidences but when a man described the way each bar was put in it made her wince. The only way to take it out was to amputate the limb. She crept slowly away from her hiding space and meandered back to her rooms. Kani's father was gone as usual showing the young heir how to properly disembowel somebody or something like that.  
_I couldn't believe he had arranged a camp out on my 17th birthday. Why not just tell me he hates me instead of trying to prove it through actions?_  
She sighed to herself and kicked open her bedroom door. Lying there on the bed was the most provocative dress her father had ever given her. It was sleeveless and made of sheer silk. The color was indescribable but seemed to shimmer with every color in the rainbow. Reaching to her ankles, the dress accented her every curve and made her breath catch in her throat. Looking for a note as to why her father would change his tune, Kani came up empty but her curiosity was dampened when she tried the breathtaking material on. As she turned around to view herself a small note fell out of the dress. Picking up the slip of parchment, her puzzlement grew.  
**Have fun tonight my dear and remember you only turn 17 once**.  
**Love**  
That was all? What game is my father trying to play?  
Kani sighed at the vision that was her 17 year old frame and twisted in the mirror to see what kind of effect it would have on the men at court. Living in a palace all her life should have made Kani a spoiled brat but her kind and fun loving nature wouldn't allow for petty ways. She spent most of her time in the palace menagerie teaching the new arrivals how to properly behave themselves in front of visitors. Having only recently begun to receive a salary for her efforts, she had put off her dream of going to school but now that she was 17 and had a paying job, Kani had started dreaming again.  
Kani sighed, "Maybe this is my father's plea to keep me under his thumb instead of going to America.  
Well it won't work, she thought before slipping on a pair of ornamental slippers, checking her makeup in the mirror and putting each hair in place. Seeing that everything was as good as it was going to get she headed for the feast room.  
Smiling to herself, she remembered the first day she had met the new advisor, Mola Ram. Four years ago to the day she had met the man who haunted her dreams and had become her closest human friend in Pankot. Now he was being honored for getting rid of the Iron Rod Bandits and making the roads to Pankot once again safe for travelers. Kani wouldn't miss the ceremony for all of the legendary 6 Sankara Stones. Walking into the banquet area, she was assaulted by the smell of cooking meat and pickling juices. Wrinkling her nose at the unpleasant odor she found her seat at the end of the long table and motioned for a nearby servant.  
"Hello Sukara, any chance of me getting something besides fruit today?"  
Now miss Sahib, you know better than to ask that, though if I may be so bold, you need to get some meat on those bones."

Laughing, Kani replied, "Of course but I would rather have fish and not monkey and beetle."  
Sakura smiled and shook her head in misunderstanding. Kani looked around the room to find Mola Ram talking with the ever present British soldiers at Pankot. They seemed to be interested in how he was able to capture the bandits when all of their well planned efforts went awry. Kani smiled at his mischievous dodging of every question but even she herself wondered as to how he was able to accomplish the capturing of the Iron Rod Bandits. Again standing at her designated place, Kani assumed the bored look that always brought men to toy with but before any approached she felt a warm hand on her shoulder to see Mola staring at her with his chocolate eyes and pearl white smile.  
"I see you are once again wearing a dress my dear. I must say that I approve of this one more than the previous one."  
Kani nodded, "It does seem to have the desired affect on the opposite sex but I wonder as to its appearance. My father would by no means buy me something this inappropriate."  
Mola's smile softened and Kani understood. Blushing at his stare she was saved from answering by the trumpets announcing the Maharajah's entrance. Bowing low Kani turned towards the opening door as Mola returned towards the other end of the table.  
_ He got me the dress but why? Do I dare suggest that he is showing interest in me?_

These thoughts ran through her head as the court went through the honoring motions for the Maharajah. Finally everyone sat down and the feast began. Waiting for her fruit Kani tried not to focus on the nauseating smell that was coming from the center of the table. As people dug into the lizard eggs, fried centipedes, live eels and sugared snake tails Kani waited in turmoil. She didn't know if she dared make advancements towards the man who had been loyal to her and had captured her heart so completely.  
Suddenly she felt a bump and saw Sakura standing over her.  
"Somebody must really like you Sahib," the servant said as she placed a covered tray in front of Kani. As Sakura walked away Kani uncovered the plate to reveal rice and vegetables along with a steaming piece of spicy fish. She instantly knew and glanced towards Mola in love, hope and appreciation. He nodded back and winked to show he understood. Digging into the food before her, Kani savored each piece of the forbidden food. After living almost completely on a diet of fruit and freshly caught fish the rice and fish was heaven in her mouth.  
Mola watched her through lidded eyes as she enjoyed her meal and smiled at her antics.  
She is showing off for me, he thought as her eyes rolled towards the ceiling in thankfulness and she sighed with contentment. Turning back to his conversation with the Maharajah he suddenly couldn't wait for the ceremony to end.  
Kani finished her plate and wiped her mouth to show the servants she has done. Looking at Mola through her napkin, she watched as his hands reenacted the fight with the bandits for the British soldiers. She had always been drawn to how delicate and intricate his hands were. They beckoned and slashed and folded together in an almost feminine way.  
"Sahib, Mistress?"  
Kani broke out of her daydream to see Sakura once again standing over her with an expression of awe and wonder.  
"Sahib, I don't know who your friend is but you are blessed today."  
Kani grew puzzled as another covered tray was placed before her. She hesitantly uncovered it and almost had to bite her tongue to keep from squealing. A large bowl of chocolate ice cream was set in the center. She picked up the bowl and noticed a small piece of white paper lying on the tray. Picking it up, she hid it in her lap and slowly unfolded it.  
** It you are pleased with your meal and your dress, please come to my bedroom. I have something else to give you.  
Love**  
Kani looked quickly at Mola but he was engaged in his conversation with the soldiers so she could not tell if had noticed her reaction. Slowly eating the treat before her, Kani's heart was doing flip flops in her chest.  
_ I can't believe this is happening to me. What is he going to give me? I don't have anything to give to him. What am I going to do? I am going to his room_.  
After making up her mind about her course of action, Kani settled down to enjoy her ice cream. Soon the Maharajah was calling for everyone's attention.  
"I would like to introduce to you our guest of honor. He is not a guest to this palace but we should all think of him as our constant protector. He has not only been watching after me for the last four years but has also solved our greatest crisis ever. The Iron Rod Bandits are no more thanks to Mola Ram!"  
The guests cheered as Mola stood to receive the Maharajah's recognition and his eyes strayed to the only person on his mind. Kani was sitting and clapping along with the rest of them but her eyes looked at him with such longing that his heart seemed to constrict on his chest. Turning towards the Maharajah he bowed low and clasped the ruler's arm in friendship. Soon the crowd was settled down and the entertainment was brought out again. The feast would not end for another hour or so but Kani could no longer sit still and wait. Excusing herself from the table she walked out of the feast room seemingly unnoticed.  
Mola watched her with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation. He could not leave until the party was over and he hoped that when he did he would find her waiting for him in his room. Turning back to his admiring fans he settled himself for a long couple of hours.  
Kani raced down the hall to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Taking off her party dress, Kani dug through her nightgowns until she found the forbidden lingerie hidden in her drawers. Slipping on the white satin material she grabbed a robe from among her hangers and made her way secretly towards Mola Ram's bedroom.

Please R&R because I don't know if my changes were better or not. Thank you notes go out to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I really live in appreciation!


	3. Giving Gifts and Spying Fathers

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except Kani and the story plot)  
  
Giving Gifts and Spying Fathers  
  
She had been in Mola Ram's room many times in four rooms but tonight the aura was different and Kani shivered in the warm air. Soft rich fabrics of red and black and blue hung all around the bed and the walls were covered with depictions of historical adventures. Reaching out into the blackness around her, Kani made her way to an empty chair and began her long waiting period.  
Mola sighed as the last guest left the feast room. The Maharajah looked at his long time friend and advisor and shook his head.  
"When are you going to slow down Mola? You do too much work for a man of your age. You are too young for bachelorhood."  
Mola smiled at the aged man beside him, "Perhaps I have simply not found the right woman to chase yet Maharajah."  
A slow smile crept across the rulers face and a twinkle began to shine in his eye, "I had better leave you my Advisor; you have much better company waiting for you."  
Mola watched in disbelief as his ruler walked away. Shaking his hair from his face, Mola nodded to the servants to close up and began the journey to his bedroom.  
Will she be there? He wondered as he strolled down the corridors. Nothing would make him happier then to see her waiting for him. He sighed again towards the ceiling before turning down the third corridor to his rooms.  
Off in the shadows stood a lone man watching the young advisor make his way to his bedroom. Chattar Lol stepped into the corridor and motioned for a tall man to follow him. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Mola Ram would not live to see the morning sun rise if he could help it. Sending his follower down the corridor towards the room of the Maharajah Chattar began his slow stalking of his victim.  
Kani started in her seat when the door opened. Looking towards the lighted archway she saw the frame of Mola trying to stare through the inky blackness. She admired his wary stance and indulged in a quick glance at his physique before making her presence known.  
"I am here Grand Advisor. What do you want with your servant?"  
Mola turned towards the sound of her voice and smiled, "I want you to lighten up a bit my friend. I am glad you came."  
Kani shivered again when she heard his voice through the darkness. Its rich timbre soothed her soul but quickened her heart. Walking slowly towards him Kani straightened her nightgown and tried to calm her beating heart, "Why have you called me here Mola? Do you want thanks for the fine gifts you gave me today?"  
Mola waited until she was close enough to touch and grabbed her by the shoulders. Shaking her gently he reassured her frightened mind, "I called you to wish you a happy birthday my dear. You are 17 now, an adult, and it seemed only right to grant you every wish today. I have another gift to give you that would have caused stirs at the feast if I had given it to you beforehand."  
Mola stretched out his hand and turned up the oil lamp beside him. He glanced down at Kani's nightgown and was suddenly very thankful that he robes on. Robes hid things that trousers couldn't. Adjusting himself to a more comfortable opposition Mola finally looked into Kani's eyes. Reaching into his pocket Mola drew out a small box. Handing it to the small girl in front of him he stood back, "Open it up."  
Kani drew a ragged breath and let it out slowly. Gently easing up the lid she peered inside the small grey box. Lying inside on the soft cushion was a necklace of braided silver. Hanging from the chain was a small sculpture of Kani surrounded by monkeys and a tiger lying at her feet. She gasped in shock at the intricate detail and design that had gone into the exquisite piece. Clasping the box to her heart she threw her arms around Mola and whispered thank you into his ear. Smelling the sent of cinnamon and various other spices she let out a small moan and released him from her embrace. Handing the necklace to Mola she asked, "Please put it on me. Thank you so much for everything. My father seems to have forgotten that I exist in his quest to make the young Maharajah compliant to palace rule. You have made this the best birthday ever."  
Mola let out a gentle laugh and bowed to her request. Turning around Kani prepared for his touch but she still shivered when his hands touched her bare neck. Mola finished putting the necklace on and turned her around with a look of concern on his face,  
"Kani are you cold?"  
Kani could only shake her head no as she stared into the chocolate brown eyes of her dreams. Catching her breath in her throat Kani whispered, "I think I need to sit down for a little while. I can't even think straight anymore."  
Guiding her to his bed Mola sat her down and settled beside her. Instantly Kani stood up and looked at Mola in alarm. He grinned back at her and burst out laughing when she started to blush.  
"My dear, it is a seat. I will not think less of you if you rest for a bit."  
Kani grinned back and sat back down on the bed. They sat in silence for a while staring at every point in the room but each other. Kani could not move for fear she would touch him and lose what little control she had left.  
I am not supposed to like someone this high in power. I will bring shame upon him. I am only an animal trainer.  
Kani clenched her teeth together at the thought of what would happen if they were caught like this. Mola would be severely punished but she would be sentenced to death or exile. She sighed as these depressing thoughts made their way through her mind. Mola couldn't stand one minute more of the strained silence. He knew that she liked him as more then a friend but only recently had he begun to reciprocate those same feelings. He knew he was putting them both in jeopardy but if the Maharajah knew she was here and hadn't minded then everything would be fine. Taking a deep breath Mola took Kani's hand in his. 


	4. Finding Power

Finding Power  
Kani jumped as Mola touched her hand. She held her breath as he squeezed tighter and began to pull her closer.  
"Kani, I-I am starting to have second thoughts about our friendship. I think there is some room for growth in our relationship."  
Kani simply nodded for she did not trust her strained emotions to emit anything more then a pitched squeak. She could not believe what he was saying to her but the longing in her heart could not dismiss what it had for so long wished for. Squeezing his hand tightly she leaned towards him with anticipation. Mola's breath quickened as Kani came closer to him.  
Kani stopped and measured the distance between them, "How close of a relationship do you want?"  
Closing the distance between them, Mola's mouth covered hers in what seemed to be the sweetest kiss Kani had ever known. Many boys in the palace had kissed her after she had shown she was an attractive girl but she had never been kissed this passionately before. His lips were gentle as he deepened the kiss and he moaned when Kani wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap. Shyly sensitive to the intense emotions she was feeling, Kani flicked her tongue across his lips and they parted slowly to allow her tongue entrance. When they came up for air Kani shifted around until she was straddling Mola's waist. Looking into his dark chocolate eyes, Kani shivered.  
"I didn't get a chance to say this before but your eyes are the most enchanting I have ever seen."  
Smiling his perfect smile Mola took hold of both her hands and raised them to his mouth, "Thank you Kani, You know how to make a man feel appreciated. I am so glad I met you here."  
Hugging her close to his chest Mola sighed in complete happiness, "I remember the first time I saw you about the castle. I was just positioned as the guard of the front gate and you were sneaking back in from a romp in the forest. You had leaves in your hair and scratches on your face. There was blood on your hands but you seemed completely happy. You were so small and innocent in your way that I couldn't help giving you what you wanted. You already had an affinity to healing and making animals obey you. You wanted bandages and salve for a hurt panther. I followed you to the storage room and continued to watch you began healing your patient. I could not believe how much power you had over that cat. I wanted to take care of you from that moment. I guess you were my soft spot from the beginning. I can not believe that you are in my arms now."  
Kani smiled at him before pressing her lips to his once more and running her fingers through his black smooth hair. Her body arched against his and he ran his hands down her back. Drawing from her chest Kani began purring into the kiss and Mola broke the embrace to laugh at her antics. Remembering the bed on which they sat, Mola grabbed Kani by the hips and threw her on the oversized four poster. Laying over her, he stared deep into her indigo colored eyes and began kissing her face. Kani lay still under his concentrated kisses and tried to control the raging passion forcing its way to the surface of her heart. Reaching out for him she twined her arms around his back and laced her legs through his. Mola stopped his path of admiration to gaze once more into her eyes. Kani intensified her eyes until Mola could read in them what she wanted. He froze in shock for a moment but regained his composure and drifting his hands down towards the hem of her nightgown began to lift it over her head. Kani shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin and slid her hands under Mola's shirt. Feeling his muscles tense under her touch, she smiled and tried to pull the offensive garment off his body. The clothes soon became a pile on the floor and Kani received her first taste of love form the first man she had ever loved.  
  
He stared in horror at the scene before him. Inside of Mola's bedchamber was his daughter and she was touching him in a way Chattar did not like one bit. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming in rage when Mola placed his lips on his daughter. From his hiding place in the thick shadows he could see his daughter and Mola find each other's love.  
Shaking in anger, Chattar turned to the two men behind him, "I am unable to get a clear shot and if we alarm him then we will never again get a chance to put him out of our misery. Go tell Glato that we need more time to complete out mission."  
Looking back once again as Kani was flipped onto the bed, Chattar suddenly calmed and began smiling. He had a plan to make Mola suffer more than ever.  
Pacing in his headquarters Chattar worked out his torturous plan in his head and laughed once in a while at the prospect of pain he could inflict. He needed more time to complete it but if all went according to schedule then the new advisor would be unable to complete his proper duties and the old Maharajah would meet his appropriate end. Glancing at the clock he sighed in weariness and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. He finally yielded to the fact that Kani was not going to return to her own bad and he prepared for his own slumber. As he made ready for sleep he allowed himself one last smile of glee. Chattar knew that Mola didn't stand a chance against an invisible enemy and emotional pain is always best in the long run anyway.  
  
Kani woke up to the sound of flapping wings and shifted in the bed. Feeling out of place she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was lying beside Mola in his bed after a night of reckless love making and the flapping noise was coming from the only window in the room. Walking over to the closed glass she saw a rather large bird beating its wings against the window. Kani saw a dish of bird food in a dish on Mola's desk and after shaking her head in wonder let the strange bird in. It immediately went to the dish of food and began eating at a rapid pace. Grinning in amusement at its frantic attempts to eat as much as it could in one bite she turned back to the peacefully sleeping man on the wide bed. Her grin turned mischievous as she walked over to where he lay and softly began to breathe into his ear. Writhing under the maddening torment Mola leapt from sleep and glared into Kani's innocent looking face. He reached forward and grabbed her by the wrist. Dragging her onto the bed he proceeded to demonstrate his gratitude at being woken by making use of her ticklish spots. The squeals of laughter and Mola's taunts drowned out the first two attempts at a resound knock. The third pound broke Kani and Mola from the struggle and they looked into each others faces with alarm. Kani instantly hid behind the bed and Mola sighed before going to answer the door.  
"Sorry to disturb you sir but this is an emergency. There has been an attack on the guard's fort and the messenger is in so much pain he can not talk. Please hurry!"  
Mola nodded and shut the heavy door. Gathering his medicinal supplies He began to leave the room.  
"Wait, Mola! I am going with you."  
Turning to face her Mola read the determination on her young face and slowly nodded, "The council room is most likely where they have the messenger. Hurry up and dress and I will meet you there."  
Kani accepted the instructions and as Mola walked form the room she searched for something appropriate for her to wear. Mola hurried down the hall in large strides and reached the council room to find a crowd of people hovering over the groaning messenger.  
Sighing with irritation Mola raised his voice to speak above the buzzing crowd, "Excuse me but this crowd of people is not good for my patient. Please leave, now!"  
The maharajah motioned for the people to leave and Mola strode over to the small sweating man. The messenger was in bad shape but what caught Mola's attention was the band of iron that was pushed through one side of right leg and came out the other side of his left leg. Fighting down a sea of repulsion Mola moved to the man's side and began checking vitals. He had almost finished when Kani made her entrance into the council room. Mola motioned her over and she covered her mouth when she saw the iron rod through the man's legs.  
Kani knelt beside Mola, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Mola smiled at her willingness to help and shook his head, "just hold him down so that his struggling is lessened."  
Nodding her understanding Kani positioned her slender frame on the man's right side and held his waist down. Mola finished examining the man for other less obtrusive ailments and after finding the messenger in otherwise perfect health he turned his attention to the legs. The iron rod was crude and obviously the first attempt of some blacksmith apprentice. He shook his head in disbelief as whimpers of pain shot through the injured man's vocal chords when Mola touched the rod.  
Kani watched as Mola looked at the Maharajah for a signal. Kani did not understand the interaction but whatever had taken place Mola had gotten his way and she saw him prepare to take the rod out forcefully. The ultimate result will be amputation Kani thought as she gripped the man's waist tighter and waited for the pull. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed that the messenger would feel no pain. With her eyes closed Kani did not notice the blue glow where her hands were placed; nor did she notice when Mola dug his hands into the messenger's left leg and worked the leg away from the rod. 


	5. Mola's Story

Disclaimer:I own nothing!! You hear me nothing! (so Don't sue me)

Concentrating all his power into the task at hand, Mola finally freed the first leg. As he looked up before starting on the second leg, he saw a blue glow spread over the left leg and enter the gaping wound. The light seemed to absorb the wound and Mola watched in disbelief as the wound was healed. Following the light's path he saw Kani with her eyes closed. Her hands were burning so brightly with the glow that it was hard to look at them. Mola stood there staring until his patient let out a sorrowful moan. Shaking his head to clear it, Mola began working the iron rod from the right leg of the messenger. As the last inch was pulled free the blue light swiftly spread out over the man's leg and again entered the wound. Looking up at the Maharajah, Mola felt a slight twinge of fear. If the Maharajah thought this was a bad sign he might be inclined to kill Kani because of this power. The Maharajah simply stared at the young girl who was still closing her eyes and muttering indistinguishable words. Mola could not stand the pressure and though he felt drained and nearly dead from the amount of energy he had used to help the man he walked over to Kani and placed his hand on her shoulder. A flare of blue light shot up her shoulder and spread onto Mola's hand. He pulled away sharply and the Maharajah looked worriedly at his advisor.

"It was nothing my liege. To be truthful I think she healed me as well. I feel no fatigue from my earlier efforts." 

The Maharajah nodded and motioned Mola to wake her from her trance. Mola reached down and again touched her shoulder. Ignoring the blue light that raced into his body he called out, "Kani!"

Kani heard Mola faintly calling her name and she awoke from her trance with a jolt. The blue light faded quickly and the messenger looked at Kani with grateful eyes before falling unconscious. Mola stared at Kani with relief and wonder.

Kani suddenly felt weak and helpless looking into her lovers eyes she whispered, "Mola, what happened?"

"You saved him Kani. You helped me a great deal but why don't you rest?"

Kani nodded once before laying her head back and following her patient into unconsciousness. 

The Maharajah ad his advisor exchanged looks before silently agreeing. Mola motioned for two strong men to pick up the messenger and he himself cradled Kani in his arms. 

"My liege, I will be back to hear the report as soon as she is settled. I will not be long."

Turning towards the door her heard, "Take your time." 

Smiling to himself, Mola looked down at his friend and lover's face. The smile disappeared to be replaced by worry and astonishment. Shaking his head to rid himself of the growing doubts, Mola began walking to Kani's bedroom

The first thing Kani remembered was that it was way past Lani's feeding time. She tried to sit up in the bed but the weight of her limp body would not allow such a drastic motion. Sighing to herself, Kani noticed a shadowed presence in her room. She froze in her movement and cautiously whispered, "Hello?"

The shadow moved into the light and she was relieved to see Mola standing before her. 

"Mola what happened? How did I get to my room? Where is Lani?"

Standing before the barrage of questions Mola bit back a smile. He had come for more serious matters.

He softly covered her mouth with his hand and looked into her eyes, "I am going to tell you a story and you have to promise not to interrupt me. It will be relevant to what has happened to you."

Kani nodded her head and to show her willingness to obey, She lay back down and looked expectantly up at him.

Sighing inwardly Mola brought over her cushioned chair and relaxed his long frame in it.

"Where I come from it is necessary for any new child to be brought before a patron god and offered as a priest into that god's community. My parents were followers of the Thuggies and worshipped Kali. I was brought before Kali to become a priest. I was accepted by Kali and was given a gift to aid me in my priesthood. I was only a child at the time but even when I entered that temple I was unhappy. I felt the evil around me and I feared it. However I had no say in the matter so when I was 8 I was taken by two guards to the large temple of Kali in these surrounding jungles to be offered up. While on this journey my two guards met a man who was ill and babbling about ancient rituals and bloody hearts. The two guards quickly walked past him up I loitered to find out more on the matter. As I got closer to the man I could see that he had been shot with a rusty iron arrow and the infection had driven him mad. I didn't know what I was doing but before I could think I was reaching into the man's stomach and pulling out the arrow. He looked at me in horror while I did this and when I was finished he screamed and ran off. The guards nodded and took my actions as normal. I was terrified. I did not want Kali to get this power. When the sky grew dark I slipped off into the jungle to fend for myself. Fortunately Pankot was nearby and I came across it on my second night alone. I walked up to the gate and asked for entry into the palace and the Maharajah happened to be taking a stroll through the courtyards as I was talking to the gatekeepers. He stopped and told the gatekeepers to let me in. they obeyed immediately and I received my first inside glimpse of this place. I was 8 years old when I cam to Pankot Palace and I spent most of that time as a guard. When I was 24 the iron rod Bandits began to show up and I stood and watched men die from the pain and agony. Finally I could not take the screams and I found the first Iron rod victim I could find and I reached into his chest and pulled out the rod. The Maharajah immediately called me to him and he changed me into a healer. Then just four years ago I found out that the last advisor was a sympathizer to the Bandits and I disposed of him. You know the rest of the story. I have lived with this accursed power since I can remember and I thought I was the only one who had to bear such a burden but now I find you have a similar burden placed on you. Did you even know you had this power to heal so completely?"

Kani stared at Mola in shock before answering, "What power?"

Mola laughed at his eagerness and explained, " When you held that messenger down to the floor and closed your eyes a peculiar blue light spread over him and his pain went away. I wa able to operate without thrashing and you healed the wounds in his legs the minute I had the rods out. He will be able to keep his job because of you. Did you know you were capable of this?"

Kani shook her head, "No, I had no idea. I-I really did that?"

Mola nodded his head and then jumped in alarm as Kani started crying, "Mola what am I going to do? I have to hide this from my father but I don't know how."

"Why do you want to hide this from your father. Maybe he knows why this has happened."

Kani shook her head, "No Mola, even if he does know he will only use this "gift" to further his importance in the palace."

Mola wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and decided to keep the rest of his news till later. He didn't want an angry sobbing woman on his hands.


	6. Don't Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: All characters excluding Kani and Lani are not mine. I am only borrowing them to fulfill my sick twisted obsession with bad evil villains.  
  
Don't Say Goodbye  
  
Kani woke to the feel of sunshine on her face and she groaned. Sitting up from her bed she saw that Mola was gone. Smiling to herself at the thought of him, she climbed out of bed and began getting dressed. As she stood at her mirror putting her hair in a simple braid her father walked in unannounced. Kani jumped in alarm at his presence but regained her composure quickly. Chattar pretended not to notice her jumpiness and walked casually up to his daughter.  
"Well, Kani. How have you been? We have not gotten a chance to talk in quite sometime."  
Kani instantly became cautious at his friendly demeanor, "I am doing well father. I have nothing to complain about. How have you been?"  
Chattar shook his head and smiled slightly, "I am feeling well my dear. I was concerned because I was talking to the maids and they said that you did not return to your room last night. I certainly hope you were not up to something...unpleasant."  
Kani looked her father directly in the eye and smiled sweetly, "Why father, are you suggesting disreputable behavior from your daughter? I would never do such a thing. Why, I was simply enjoying all the things that Pankot had to offer and fell asleep in a most fascinating room with statues and animal tapestries everywhere. It was a beautiful room and I am afraid I spent too much time playing in there and forgot about the time. I sat on the bed and then fell asleep. That is all, father. I would never do anything to hurt your standing in the palace."  
Chattar looked into his daughter's eyes and sighed, "very well just be sure it doesn't happen again. I would hate to lose my position in this palace from one of your antics."  
Having made his point Chattar turned around and left her room. He closed the door after him and smiled. She did not suspect that anyone had seen her shameful behavior. Walking towards the conference room he laughed. Everything was going as he had planned. Soon the old Maharajah would be dead and he could place his puppet on the throne and be ruler of Pankot.  
After the door closed, Kani concentrated on not screaming out in anger. Finally calming down from her father's irritating attitude about her Kani finished getting ready for the day and took Lani from the cage in the corner, "Lani, lets go find Mola. Maybe he found something good about this day."  
The two friends left the room and began to hunt down Mola.  
"We do not need more troops to go with us. We have enough to put down the rebels for good. We do not need to waste more soldiers on this war."  
Mola shook his head, "You want only glory from a hard earned win but I want this long standing nuisance gone. If I have to send out every soldier we have to win this I will. We need to stop the resistance, not gain glory for the palace. "  
General Ternik sneered, "You were a simple soldier before becoming our "esteemed" advisor. You know nothing of the planning of war. We know what we are doing so let us figure this out and then you can put your mark on it and you job will be done. Let us handle this."  
"General Ternik," that is quite enough. "  
Everyone turned to see the Maharajah stand up from his seat and instantly became silent.  
"I feel animosity towards my advisor in this room and this fills me with grief. Are there those here that do not trust my decision on an advisor?"  
A small thump drew the attention of the council and Chattar Lol bowed before the entire assembly, "Excuse me for my intrusion but General Rohtan was scheduled to teach out future leader the concepts of strategy. "  
The Maharajah bowed his lead and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "Chattar, please wait until I have told them what they will be doing then Rohtan will accompany you."  
Turning back to his speech the ruler of Pankot continued, "I am saddened at this lack of trust but I have a solution. Mola Ram will be my eyes and ears out in the field. He will be solely in charge of all things. Perhaps when you see his capabilities then you will trust him as I do."  
There was silence in the room as the Maharajah sat once again. The generals muttered in defiance but since they all wished to keep their heads they bowed low to show that they accepted the decision. Mola could not understand why his liege would use this war as an extreme way for the palace to accept his position as advisor. Looking at the Maharajah with concern and only the slightest bit of anger, Mola bowed his head in acceptance. The generals stood in shocked silence until Mola became irritated by their disbelieving looks.  
"Get the troops ready. We will take one more company then recently agreed upon. This is my decision and I will hear no rebuke. Go."  
The generals bowed their heads and then exited the room. Mola waited until the entire group was gone before turning to the Maharajah, "My liege, you know I serve you in all things but is this leadership really necessary? I was given the job of protecting you and this palace, not leading troops around in the jungle."  
The ruler of Pankot stood up and put his hand on Mola's shoulder, "Mola, as my subject, I am ordering you to do this but as my friend I am asking you to. I need a person I can trust to be there with my treacherous generals. As you know there is one among them that is turning information over to the bandits. I need to find out who it is. I know you want to stay here and train Kani with her power and I know you would rather be protecting me but I need this from you. You are one of the few people I trust."  
Mola sighed and kneeled before his ruler, " I see the need my liege and will do as you command. I hope you are careful for while I am gone you will have no protector. I know the castle guards Sire, and they will do anything for the right price."  
Nodding his understanding, the Maharajah walked back to his throne, "Mola, prepare yourself for this war and you should perhaps tell Kani where you will be going. You need to give her plenty of time to get used to the idea. You leave tomorrow morning"  
Sighing in resignation, Mola bowed once more and left the room. Walking towards his bedroom he tried to think of a way to tell Kani that he would be leaving for perhaps many months. Turning the last corner he bumped right into Kani and Lani.  
"There you are Mola! We have been looking for you and just checked your room to see if you had returned. Where have you been?"  
Mola looked into Kani's eyes and her smile disappeared at his solemn expression. He held her at arms length and looked her up and down. She was dressed in soft blue silk trousers and a black baggy tunic. She was carrying Lani on her shoulder and her hair was in a harried braid. He smiled sadly at her beautiful appearance before pulling her into his arms. Kani began to be worried at Mola's actions but couldn't say anything while he buried his head in her neck and hair. Mola finally released Kani from the life stealing embrace and smiled at her worried face. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Mola led Kani into his room. Once they were alone Mola pulled Kani towards him and drew her into desperate kiss. Kani pulled away with fear.  
"Mola, what is going on? What is the matter?"  
He smiled to calm her but when her worried expression did not fade he sighed and bowed his head in defeat.  
"Kani, you know that I care for you deeply. I have some bad news. After you went to sleep, I went back to the conference room and heard the testimony of the soldier. He said that the Iron Rod Bandits were declaring war on this palace. We are going to war Kani."  
Kani gasped and held Mola close. She knew that as advisor, he would be asked to do dangerous missions and she held her breath.  
Mola continued, "I have been commanded to lead the army into the jungle."  
Kani backed away from Mola in horror, "H-how could they do such a thing? Why you? I don't understand."  
Mola held his head in his hands and steeled himself for her tirade. Kani closed he eyes and Mola watched two silent tears stream down her face, "I don't want you to go Mola."  
Mola stood up and once again folded her into his arms, " I am not going to be gone forever. The Maharajah simply feels more at ease if he had someone he trusts going on the mission. I have no choice and neither do you dear."  
Taking Mola's face in her hands she softly kissed his quivering lips. She knew he had to go. It was his duty as advisor. She knew this but her heart rejected its truth. Kani stayed in Mola's arms for what seemed like eternity until Mola moved slightly and kissed the top of her head, "I am sorry Kani but I need you to go back to your room. I have to get ready for my journey into war and to put it simply, you are too distracting for me."  
  
He looked down to see a fleeting smile float across Kani's face before it once again became somber. He found himself smiling at the thought of all those wonderful distractions but pushed them out of his mind till only thoughts of armor and weapons were left.  
Kani nodded at his request and stepped away form him, "Goodbye Mola. I would have hoped to see you off but if I was present I would cry out for you and raise suspicions. Know that you are in my heart always and my absence is for both our safety's."  
Mola stepped back into her arms, "Don't say goodbye, Kani. I won't say it because I am coming back. Please do not think of it as goodbye, it is a parting of way for a while."  
Kani nodded and then began weeping at the prospect of losing her only love only hours after their joyous union. The two lovers stood in each other's arms and thought about the upcoming war and the trails that lay ahead for their love.  
  
Chattar watched his daughter and the advisor hold each other and once again fought down the surge of revolution. It was sickening but if his plan went through successfully then both parties would have plenty of time to suffer for their tainted love. He smiled at their tearful farewell. Yes, he thought, say your goodbyes. It will be the last time you ever see each other. 


	7. Farewells and Treason

Her blue trousers whispered against each other as Kani walked back to her room. Though she had told Mola she would stay away from the army's departure, she could not stand to simply wait in her room. Walking to Lani's cage, she lifted her furry friend out, "We are just going to take a quick look. No one will even know we were there."

With those words to reassure, Kani slipped out of her bedroom to the eerily quiet hallway. Sneaking into the hidden passage way that would take her to a small room above the entrance room where the troops and Mola were listening to the Maharajah give a speech about bravery and coming home and all related topics, Kani moved swiftly through above the sorrowful palace. She reached the small room overlooking the entrance just in time to catch the end of the Maharajah's inspiring speech.

"…take courage for the arms of Shiva are warm! Come back to us quickly and victorious my friends. Om Sarva Mangal Manglaye Shivay Sarvaarth Sadhike Sharanye Trayambake Gauri Narayaani Namostu Te." _(Oh the divine couple Shiva Parvati ! O ! Thee, the protectors of this universe, Along with Lords Brahma and Vishnu We pray to You for our well-being , prosperity and the enlightenment of our souls.)_

With the prayer complete the large iron gates that protected Pankot from the outside forces of nature slowly rose. Kani searched the crowd for Mola and found him easily . He was sitting atop a large brown horse who pranced nervously in the rippling crowd. He was watching his troops with a calm and determined face. As if he felt her eyes upon him, he turned and stared at the small window that betrayed Kani's hiding place. Kani held her breath at the sorrow held in his eyes but made no sound for fear of exposing them both.

Mola glanced at the small room then at his lord and friend, The Maharajah. Sensing Mola's concern, the wise ruler bowed his head almost in perceptively in acquiescence to his advisor's silent request. Mola almost cried with relief. Kani will be safe, he thought as the iron gate stopped its ascent and the soldiers surged forward with a rough and ragged cry. Glancing once more to where he left his heart and love in the hands of a young healer, Mola kicked his heals into the horse's flank and galloped out to his marching soldiers.

Standing up inside the tiny room Kani wiped her eyes with her sleeve in hopes of stopping the flow of tears. Lani looked at her master and friend and chirped her concern. Reaching down, Kani picked up her only companion in the castle and hugged her close as the grief and pain of Mola's departure shivered through her. She didn't know how much time had passed when she finally composed herself long enough to make it to her bedroom but by the darkening sky she guessed that dinner was long over.

_I don't feel like eating right now anyway._ She thought as another onslaught of tears threatened to flow. When she opened the door to her room she saw a tray of rice and beans sitting on her desk, steaming. She gently closed her door and walked over to the fragrant food. Sitting on the polished silver was a white piece of parchment. Picking it up Kani saw it was a note written on the Maharajah's personal stationary.

**I know you miss him but you must keep up your strength for I can not risk your health. **

Holding the note in her shaking hand, Kani took a moment to regain her composure.

_The Maharajah knows about us and approves._

Just as she set the note down a slight knock was heard at her door.

"Just a moment!"

Setting Lani in her cage, Kani opened up the door to see the Maharajah waiting patiently for the door to open. She stared for a bit before her etiquette sunk in and she hastily bowed low. He ruler chuckled to himself before gesturing her to rise.

"Please, I am simply making sure you are okay. Mola asked me to check up on you and make sure that you stay safe. I agreed of course because I can not have my newly discovered healer falling ill during a war now can I?"

Kani smiled, "I will be fine my lord. I am, well, heartsick would be the best word for it."

The Maharajah looked at the young woman standing before him in obvious grief and nodded in sympathy. In a moment of spontaneity the wise ruler gathered Kani into his strong slender arms and hugged her close, "We will both miss him but Mola is smart and extremely inventive. He will come back and then it would be my supreme pleasure to marry before the whole palace."

Kani clung to the old man's shoulders as he whispered of her dearest wish. Composing herself Kani pulled away and smiled at the concern on her lord's face, "I will truly be fine. I know he can take care of himself. I just worry that he will become to entangled in taking care of everyone else that he will forget about himself."

Smiling at the truthful assessment of Mola's personality he Maharajah patted Kani on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you very much for the food my lord," Kani blurted out.

A look of puzzlement crossed the rulers face before he shook his head with a smile and waved goodbye. Kani watched him turn the corner before she finally shut her bedroom door. Leaning up against the cool wooden door, Kani sighed in weariness at the awkward scene. The food beckoned her with its tantalizing smell and Kani grebbed the bowl and fork eagerly. Lani began shrieking from her cage and Kani looked in alarm at her small friend.

"What is wrong? Are you hungry again?"

Walking over to the cage Kani filled the food dish with some of the rice and beans from her own bowl. Lani reached out and dumped the food on the floor and Kani sighed in exasperation.

"If you are not going to eat it at least don't waste it."

She began eating the wonderfully spiced food with gusto, not realizing how hungry she had been. Half of the food was gone before Kani finally felt the effects of the drug laced throughout her meal. Lani began shrieking louder but Kani couldn't react as the bowl slipped from her numb hand and shattered on her marble floor. A picture of the Maharajah's puzzled look at her thank you flashed before her and then a picutre of Lani throwing the food away. Kani cursed at her reckless actions. The last image she remembered before the darkness claimed her was her father's face leaning over her body with a look of triumph.


End file.
